


Our new home

by Ceadia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Brothers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 11:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceadia/pseuds/Ceadia
Summary: Madara meets his younger brother Izuna who was thought to be dead. He decides to show him their new established village, Konoha, their new home.Everything was like the Uchiha leader had ever hoped for...





	Our new home

„Izuna! Izuna, it's you!“ the man with the long black mane shouted towards the figure he saw walking in the fields. He hugged the younger male with the  
spiky, black hair that was tied in a ponytail whose expression was of pure puzzlement. „I thought you were dead…“ Madara continued, left a relieved sigh as he tightened the hug. 

„Why that? Why did you think I was dead?“ his younger brother asked in confusion, „Did you have a bad dream? It's not typically for you to be that bothered by a nightmare, Nii-san.“

A bad dream? Yes, maybe it was all just a bad dream where he witnessed Izunas death, this tremendous emptiness in his heart and all the time he spent griefing behind closed doors.

After all Izuna was standing in front of him. He could touch him, hear him, feel him in his arms. „Yes, I think so…“ And a very longlasting one. The man loosed the embrace to examine his little brother. Those soft black hair, his pale face where thin eyebrows formed a frown, those black eyes who were layed on his older brother, shimmering like an onyx in the noon sun. Yes, this was his younger brother Izuna.

Madara took his hand and dragged him along. „Come, I want to show you something.“

Once they reached the top of a hill, the horizon offered the view of what layed behind. A small town extended there, guarded by huge cliffs where a monument of Madaras face was engraved. Watching his reaction, the Uchiha leader saw the other males‘ eyes widened and his mouth slightly opened out of astonishment. His eyes roamed around while he remained silent.

„What is this?“ Izuna eventually asked.

„This is our settlement. Our own village.“ Madara elaborated satisfied, „The Uchiha clan finally formed peace with the Senju and this is the result. The village hidden in the leaves, Konoha.“ While the man spoke, he looked over the small houses resting in the valley, his words full of pride.

This village was a dream which became true. After all these years. After all these wars.  
„Peace with the Senju?“ Izuna repeated his older brothers‘ words sceptically, „After all the loss we suffered, we formed a contract with our archenemy?“ The young man was never positive about this idea and his despise towards the other clan was deep. Differently from Madara, who saw the end of the war in forming an alliance. The two brothers were never on the same side when this topic was brought up in the past.

To convince the younger male that this town was more than it seemed, he noted that it was no longer only the settlement of the Uchiha and Senju clan, but also for the Sarutobi and Shimura clan. Konoha was expanding little by little. The fact that even other clans joined the concept of Konoha was the next step of success.  
The imagination of peace brought others to the village and layed a fundamental piece for the stability of a lasting era without war.

Izuna remained sceptic, but gave in when his brother offered to show him around the village.

The two Uchihas walked through the streets of the peaceful, yet lively town. People were passing by, talking, working, living their newly established everyday life. Here and there was build a new house or a new shop opened its doors. It was obvious that the people here had a structure in their lives, far away from battles and destruction.

„Maybe… it's not bad after all.“ admitted the young man, handling all the new impressions when they stopped in front of a building where the symbol of the land of fire was emblazoned. „But.. your face in the stone wall is quite disturbing.“ He then laughed and added that Madaras face there would look too soft to be him. Before Madara could complain, his little brother asked where they were actually standing.

„In front of the building for the Hokage, the leader of the village.“ the Uchiha leader replied with a grin. „And their face is engraved in the huge cliff above the town to let people know who their protector is and to intimidate intruders.“

Madara folded his arms. „As you can see, the Hokage is me.“

His younger brother remained silent for a while, thinking, then he stated that he would see big hope in this village. Also he found it relieving that Madara was their leader, an Uchiha, instead of one of the Senjus. Otherwise he wouldn't be so sure about its stability.  
The male snickered again when he looked up to the stone face, mentioned again that he thought that it was hilarious.  
„C-cut it, Izuna!“ Madara raised his voice angered, added it wasn't his idea of the engraving part.  
„I'm joking. It looks good. You look good as our leader of our new home.“ Izuna said with a smile.

Yes, their new home.  
Home.

They were finally in a place which was called home.

And Izuna arrived here as well so everything was alright. All the grief he still hold deep in his heart faded away. A lighthearted smile appeared on his lips.

His brother answered with a smile as well, as his image slowly blurred out. His lips were moving, but no words reached the others' ear. „Izuna!“ the Uchiha shouted panicked, ripped out of this soothing feeling of peace, as he grabbed his little brothers' shoulders when his hands went through the body. 

„Izuna!“

He reached out to touch him again, but his hand went through the silhouette again which continued to disappear. The man looked around terrified as his surroundings began to blur out as well until everything was gone and he stood in a white place were nothing was left.

The male tossed around before he woke up with a start, all drenched in sweat, his hands shaking. The Uchiha breathed heavily as he stared at the cold wall of the cave. 

Every nightmare involving his decayed brothers rewoke a certain guilt. A guilt that he wasn't able to protect them like he promised. „Ugh…“ the man let out while covering his face with his hands. Why were his cheeks wet? Were they tears? He didn't even notice that he was crying.  
He was used to have nightmares, but after this one his feelings were messed up and he had to collect his thoughts.

‚Enough of this foolishness.‘ Madara scolded himself, grabbing his Gunbai and Kama after he stood up, walking towards the exit of the cave where he was resting. There was no turning back.  
This dream showed him once more that he had nothing left. That he had nothing to lose.

The heavy rain drenched his clothes, ran down his face while he made his way towards the whereabouts of the demon fox.

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbletober contribution.  
Prompt which was given: Nightmare


End file.
